


Like roasted coffee

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [150]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordscotton, bee and hay.





	Like roasted coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words from September 14, and for the [Inktober for writers thing](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392) day 3, Roasted, have part 3 of hurt and poisoned Derek, with a lil “drugged” Derek instead, but here’s the fluff and comfort parts at least! =D
> 
> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180691) and [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184138).
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178713938152) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/143013).)

Everything felt fuzzy and soft when Derek woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Stiles looking at him.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Floaty,” Derek said and Stiles huffed a laugh. “You smell good, c’mere.” Stiles obediently leaned closer and Derek took a deep breath. “Like freshly roasted coffee and hay and summer rain.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

“Mm, I’m a bee, drawn to your nectar.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works really,” Stiles said, smiling as he pulled back to look at Derek again. “But you are my honey.”

Derek smiled too. “Yeah. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
